


Too Much Tension

by xXdistr3ssXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Content (xXdistr3ssXx), M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdistr3ssXx/pseuds/xXdistr3ssXx
Summary: Since Frisk has broken the barrier, the monsters of the Underground have been welcomed back to the Surface with open arms. Although laws have been made to protect monsters, tension brews and humans get away with crimes made against monsters. Frisk has begun to doubt that what they have done was right and considers resetting the timeline, much to the dismay of her friends.





	Too Much Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Um... so this is my first time writing in a second person format, so please help me out if I make any mistakes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One: Free**

_April 2nd, 20XX_

 

Sunlight falls on your bed and the bright light wakes you up. You groan inwardly and pull the blankets over your head, but try as you might, now that you've woken up (though not fully), it's almost impossible for you to fall back asleep. A knock at the door startles you and with a yelp, you fall over the edge of your bed, tangled in your blankets. Almost suffocating through the darkness, you take a nasty tumble down the stairs as you hurry to open the door. 

 

"Y/N! ARE YOU THERE?"  _Papyrus?_ You open the door.

 

And there they are: those amazing, shining friends of yours. Well, not all of them. Sans, Toriel, and Papyrus are there. Papyrus flashes you a sweet, innocent grin. Toriel wraps her arms around you. "Good morning, my child. How are you?"

 

"Not good," you reply. "I fell down the stairs."

 

Sans smirks and you glare at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You made it this far? Lucky you! You get a lollipop! :D


End file.
